I love you, Maya
by RoseWoodsPrettiestLiar
Summary: Zack has known for a while now that he's in love with Maya. He hasn't, however, had the courage to tell her yet. What will be the final push that gets him to confess?
1. Chapter 1

I love you Maya

Note from the author : Hey all! Here we are ! My second story. It'll be a Zaya- three-shot. Hope you like it! Don't forget to review !

Summary : Zack has known for a while that he is in love with Maya. But he hasn't had the courage yet to tell her. What will be the final push that gets him to confess?

Disclaimer : I don't own the Suite Life On Deck. If I did we would still be making episodes…

_So basically Zack & Cody are about to leave for the Gemini-project with Dr. Olsen and they're saying goodbye to everyone on the ship._

ZACK POV

When Cody came by and said that it was time to say goodbye to our friends and leave for his internship, I felt myself freeze.

Seeing as he is my twin, he noticed that there was something bugging me.

"What's on your mind, Zack?" he asked me.

"Nothing," I tried to avoid his questioning look.

"I'm your brother," he said. "You can't lie to me."

He had a point so I just let it out.

"I don't know how to say goodbye to Maya. I know we will only be gone for spring break but I have this bad feeling…"

"Zack Martin having a bad feeling?! Never thought I'd see the day. Aren't you usually the reason other people have a bad feeling?!"

I grinned. "Touché, my friend. But I'm being serious. I have a very bad feeling about all this."

"Zacky, we're going to do a SCIENCE-project. There's nothing dangerous about science. Before you know it, we're back on the ship and you can spend all your time with Maya…"

"I know, Codes," I tried to explain what I was feeling. "But I really have this feeling that something very very bad is going to happen to us and what if I never get the chance to tell her… to tell her that…"

"You love her?" he finished my sentence.

"Yeah," I said. "Wait, how did you know?"

"Again, you're my brother. And besides you don't exactly hide it. I can see it whenever she's around you. It's just the look in your eyes and the way you're focused on just her. I bet that if the ship sank when you were with her, you wouldn't even notice."

I smiled at that knowing he was right.

"Why don't you just tell her? It's not like it's going to make her uncomfortable."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, Bailey mentioned Maya had told her she was waiting for it."

"Really?"

"Yes, Zack. Really. Now get your stuff and come up to the Sky Deck. We have to leave in an hour. And I want to try and talk to Bailey before I go."

"I'm coming. You can go up. I'm on my way."

Cody left and I was alone with my thoughts.

_How am I supposed to tell her I love her? I mean, I know I do, but I can't just tell her… I'm Zack Martin, I'm not supposed to be all lovey-dovey over some girl…_

_But Maya isn't just some girl, is she? _The honest part of my mind said.

_She's not. But I'm the Zack-attack. I can have any girl I want… Who says that I won't meet some cool twin chick at the Gemini-project?_

_It's a __**science**__-project. Zack Martin dating a girl he met at a science-project? _My mind was right.

_But when I get back, maybe there will be a new cute girl on the boat… What if I like her more and I've told Maya I love her? That way I can't break up with her to go out with the new girl…_

_ZACK, _my mind screamed at me, _do you WANT to break up with Maya? Isn't she good enough for you anymore? Is that it?_

_NO ! I love Maya ! Why would I want to break up with her? She's smart, she's funny, she's beautiful and great at sports. She's everything I could've asked for…_

_Well then…_

_Well then what? _

Great, now I'm in an argument with my own mind. See, all this being-in-love-stuff is making me nuts.

_Ha! You said it yourself! 'This being-in-love-stuff' ! Face it, Zack. She's got you hooked!_

And I smiled when I realized my mind was right.

I was in love with Maya and I was going to tell her.

_**10 minutes later on the Sky Deck.**_

MAYA POV :

I saw Cody arriving on the Sky Deck before anyone else saw him.

Realizing this might be my only chance to talk to him, I ran over and said ;

"Cody, can I talk to you for a moment?"

He must have seen on my face that it was important because he immediately agreed.

"It's about Zack, isn't it?" he asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"It's very rare to see you so stressed and anxious, Maya. Usually, you're the female version of Zack, relaxed, laid-back and a devil-may-care attitude… Whenever you're like this, it has something to do with my brother."

"I swear you're clairvoyant." I smiled.

"I'm not. Just good at reading people."

"Okay then," I decided to go along with whatever he said. I didn't have much time anyway.

"Listen Cody, it's very simple. I have a very bad feeling about you and Zack going away on this trip and if I could I would stay here on the boat, an hour away from you two but I'm going to New York, so that isn't an option, so I just wanted to ask you to keep an eye on Zack, please?"

"I was right," he laughed. "Whenever Zack's something to do with it, you really get stressed out."

"I know," I laughed along with him. "I just can't help it. What if something bad happened and I wasn't here?"

"Maya, we're going to do a science-project. Nothing bad will happen."

"I know that, but it's just this feeling that I have and… I don't know, what if something does happen? And I never get the chance to tell him… To tell him…"

"That you love him?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Zack has been having the same feeling. And he's worried about the same thing. Never getting the chance to tell you he loves you…"

"He loves me?" I couldn't believe it. I mean, I know that he really liked me, but Zachary Martin in love?

"Of course. What did you think? He doesn't steal my six-month-plan for just any girl, Maya."

"I guess we're soon going to see one of Bailey's pigs fly by, aren't we?"

He laughed at that.

"Look, he's coming up right now. Why don't you go say bye and tell him what you just told me? In the meantime, I'm going to try and tell Bailey the same thing."

"Good luck," I said and he went over to Bailey and London.

I turned around and saw Zack arriving on the Sky Deck. I went over to him.

"Maya," he said. "Could you help me with this suitcase? I have no idea what Cody put in it, but it's really heavy."

"Sure thing, sweetie. Where do we put it?"

"Over there," he said. "Next to the hot tub."

We put his and Cody's suitcases next to the others from our classmates who were also leaving and Zack pulled me into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I'm going to miss you," I said. "Promise me you'll be careful?"

"I will. And I'm going to miss you too."

"I know you'll thinks it's stupid what I'm about to say but… I have a bad feeling about the next week… Like something bad is going to happen to you and Cody…"

"It's not stupid, Maya," he said. "I have the same feeling. I just can't shake it off."

"Just call me okay," I asked. "If things are going in the wrong direction, call me and I'll jump on the plane. I should be here in a few hours…"

"Maya, don't worry. Cody and I can take care of ourselves. Just stay where you are. You haven't seen your family in months… I'm sure they missed you and want to spend time with you."

"I know Zack, but… I care about you too and if something bad happened to you and I wasn't there for you, I'd never forgive myself."

"Maya," he tilted my chin up so I had to look him in the eye. "Knowing that you are safe and sound in New York will be enough to put me at ease. It's probably just the 'being away from each other'-thing that's making us like this…"

I put my hand over his on my cheek and leaned in to kiss him.

"Zack, there's something I have to say to you before I leave," I whispered.

"Shoot," he said.

Looking him in the eyes and taking a deep breath, I opened my mouth and…

"Zack, we have to go! The taxi's here!" yelled Cody.

"I have to go, sweetheart." He said. "What is it that you have to say?"

And I backed out. I couldn't get the words out of my mouth.

"Nothing important," I smiled. "Just be safe and try to keep in touch, okay?"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, go! Or Cody will kill you!"

He kissed me quickly but with so much passion and feeling that I knew he was scared too.

"Take care of yourself, Maya! And have fun!"

"You too," I said.

And with that he was off to his next big adventure.

And I couldn't help but burst into tears when I saw him leaving in the cab…

London, Bailey and Woody came over and said ; "Are you okay, Maya?"

"No," I sobbed. "I have a bad feeling about all of this and I haven't told him I love him. What if something happens when I'm stuck in New York?"

"Relax, Maya" Bailey said while rubbing my back. "Woody, London and I are here just an hour away from them. If something happens, we'll let you know."

"Yeah, Maya," Woody said. "We won't let them get hurt."

"Fine. I trust you three to keep me posted," and I hugged them.

"Maya, you have to go. The bus to the airport is here." Mr. Moseby said.

I nodded and waved to the others.

"See you next week!" and I wiped my tears with the back of my hand.

"Bye!"

And with that I got onto the bus and left for my family.

**Here we go! First chapter of I love you, Maya! Please tell me what you think ! I love reading your opinions!**


	2. Chapter 2

I love you, Maya

Note from the author : Hey all! It's taken me a little longer to upload a new chapter but I've started a new book, had a lot of family coming over and I haven't the time to write you a new one. I'm sorry. But here it is, I hope you'll all enjoy it!

Disclaimer : None of my relatives brought me the rights to the Suite Life On Deck, so I guess Disney still owns them.

In this chapter : Zack's at the Gemini project and Maya's in New York. We'll see how they're both feeling and how things are going. This might be a slightly longer chapter!

_In the cab heading for project_

ZACK POV :

"So," Cody started. "Have you told her?"

"No," I grumbled. "I didn't get the chance."

"How so? You two were talking for like half an hour. You haven't even said bye to Bailey, Woody or London…"

"Yes, well I have this annoying brother who interrupted me and my girlfriend just when she was about to say something important… He dragged me off to this stupid science-project and therefore I couldn't tell my girlfriend that I LOVE her… And I'm sorry if I think that telling _**my** _girlfriend that I love her is more important than saying bye to _your _girlfriend."

"Hey!" he said. "No need to bite my head off. You should have immediately told her when she wanted to speak with you in private. I can't help it if you don't have the guts to tell her how you feel…"

"I don't have the guts to tell her how I feel? This coming from the guy who wrote a _letter_ to tell his _girlfriend _that he was _ditching _her for _Spring Break_…"

"That's low. Ever for you!" he yelled.

"Same goes for you. You know that it's the first time that I'm going to tell a girl that I love her…"

"Are you going to tell her, Zack? Or are you going to wait for her to make the first move? Like you usually do when things aren't easy? Just wait for someone else to start it and go along with it?"

"Don't forget that I can just go back to the ship and then it's byebye Yale!"

"You wouldn't! Not again!"

"I would!"

"Even when this time I make sure to hold myself to my word ?"

"What do you mean?"

"'We may be twins, but we are NOT brothers'? I will do it. I will ignore you. I won't visit you for the holidays, I won't ask you to be my best man on my wedding, I won't ask you to be godfather of my children and I sure as hell am not going to be there whenever you need me. Never. And I guarantee you, you are going to regret it if it happens…"

"Why would I ?"

"What if you tell Maya you love her and she doesn't say it back? Or what if you make a mistake in your relationship and she breaks up with you? I won't be there to put the pieces of your heart together, I won't be there to hold you when you cry your eyes out and I won't be there to help you get her back…"

"Would you do that to your twin?"

"If you take away my future life, why wouldn't I do the same to you?"

"Fine, I'll do the stupid science-project..."

"Good."

"On one condition…"

"Which is?"

"You won't ditch me like you threatened to do to me. You won't not be my brother."

"Agreed."

"Agreed."

And we left for the stupid project.

_Gemini project,4__th__ day of Spring Break_

ZACK POV :

It's been 4 days since I have been stuck here doing this stupid science-project and I'm bored to death. I've been missing Maya like crazy and this Nellie-girl who keeps trying to flirt with me isn't really helping. The first two days I still had my phone so I could text Maya, but that ridiculous Dr. Olsen took it away when he saw Cody trying to call Bailey.

_Man, this Gemini-project sucks… _I thought. _And dr. Olsen with his fruit is creeping me out._

When I told Maya about the fruit, she said she would do some research and call me back, but by then my phone was confiscated and now I know nothing more about the freaky fruit.

_Man, I'm going nuts here. I'm going to go find Cody…_ I thought.

Just when thinking about Cody I saw him coming towards me.

"Hey Zack," he said. "We have to go to Dr. Olsen's lab. He's going to do some tests."

"Again? I'm still buzzing from the last time."

He actually had the nerve to laugh at that.

"Hey," I said. "Don't laugh or I'll put you in that chair…"

"Fine, I won't laugh. But you got to admit you would enjoy it too if I was strapped to a machine which gave me electrical shocks."

"You're right," I admitted. "Let's just go annoy creepy dr. Olsen."

And we went off.

_2 days later in New York_

MAYA POV :

It had been 3 days since I had last heard from Zack. I had read all about this _Corsican Fruit_ I could find in the library and on the internet and I had written down the most important things. There's just one little problem ; Zack isn't answering his phone. I must have called about a 100 times, no kidding, and I've left probably 50 voicemails. And yet, nothing. Not even a text.

_That's it. I'm going to call Bailey and if she hasn't heard anything from the guys I'm getting on a plane. _I thought. _This is pure torture._

I called Bailey when I knew it was an acceptable hour on the boat. The boat was docked in Toronto and even though there isn't much of a time difference I did want her to get her sleep.

"Bailey," I said once I got a hold of her. "It's Maya."

"Oh, hey Maya," I heard. "How's New York?"

"Fine," I replied hastily. I didn't really care for small talk right now.

"Wait, I'll put London and Woody on speaker. Let them join in on the conversation. Hold on, would you?"

"Hey, Maya," I heard London and Woody yell.

I laughed and said : "Hey guys. How's Toronto?"

"Grey and dreary." I heard Woody grumble.

"Booooooooooring! Without you and the twins even Moseby is bored." That was London.

"I bet," I said. "But getting to my point, have you heard anything from Zack and/or Cody?"

I heard someone inhale very sharply.

"Don't pay attention to Bailey," said Woody. "She's mad because Cody hasn't called or texted her."

"Yeah," London joined in. "But we haven't heard from them either."

"Thank god," I said. "I have texted Zack for the first 2 nights but after he asked me to get some more information on some weird fruit and I had to call him back, I've only been able to reach his voicemail."

"What do you want us to do?" London asked. " Besides. Probably no need to worry. It's not like this crazy science-professor is going to turn them into minions for his army…"

"Who says?" Woody was completely into her story. "The professor may be possessed by aliens…"

"Guys," Bailey and I yelled together.

"Don't forget you're taking about our boyfriends." Bailey said.

"Why do you care? You've deleted him!"

"Oh no she di-idn't," London gasped.

"Yes, she di-id!" Woody really sounded like he was some gossip-king.

"That's it," I said. "You haven't heard from them, I haven't heard anything and I really doubt either Zack or Cody would contact Moseby…"

"What are you going to do?" They obviously heard me rushing around my bedroom.

"Packing," I angrily said. "I'm taking a plane. I'll be with you guys by tomorrow morning. Keep me posted." And I ended the phone call before they could try and talk me out of it.

Telling my parents that I was leaving, wasn't easy but once I said it was about Zack, they let me go. My brother drove me to the airport and by 6:00 PM I was on my way to Toronto.

_Zack, whatever is happening there I'm coming to get you. Just hold on… _I thought.

And with every ounce of hope and love I felt for him I prayed that everything would be fine.

**Note from the author : Hey all! Here it is! Chapter 2 of 'I love you, Maya'. I'm really sorry it took me so long to update, but I really didn't know what to do with the chapter. I'm not really sure that I like how it turned out but I hope you like it! Please review! I would love to read your opinion ! And don't forget ; include how you would like it to end. I'll be sure to read all of your reviews and/or PM's before uploading the last chapter!**

**Love you!**


	3. Chapter 3

I love you, Maya

Note from the author : Hey all! I'm so so so sorry for the long wait. I just haven't had the time to finish this one up. I've been working on some new stuff that will soon be uploaded, but you have to be patient. I want to thank all the reviewers for this story and my other one so far ('Thanks for playing along Bailey') and I hope you will continue to review my stories. I want to thank fudgesvanilla11 in particular, because he/she has left me such a great review. Thank you!

Disclaimer : I still don't own the Suite Life On Deck. ;(

In this chapter : Maya arrives on the boat and finds everyone missing. We also finally get some Miss Tutweiller in this chapter. Hope you'll all enjoy it!

MAYA POV :

I got on the plane half an hour late and when I texted the guys back on the boat, I got no response.

_God, please… Let them be alright. All of them… _I thought. _I should never have left. I mean, what if I get back on the boat and they tell me Zack's injured or worse…_

_Maya,_ my common sense interrupted my thoughts before they could get any worse. _Zack will be fine. And so will the others. You'll arrive on the boat and they'll be waiting for you. Zack will take you into his arms and lift your feet off the ground while spinning you in the air._

I smiled at that. At this moments, there was nothing I would want more.

2 hours later the plane had landed in Toronto and I was looking for my bags when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw a guy, about 6 foot 3, striking green eyes and dark brown hair.

He was very handsome, I'll give him that.

"What?" I snapped. I know it wasn't very polite but I really was not in the mood for some stranger wanting to know what time it is or something like that.

"Hey, beautiful," he said. He had a French accent, I had heard enough of those while in New York.

"Want to grab our bags and go out for lunch? I'm Pierre, by the way." He even threw in a wink at the end.

"No, thank you. I'm in a hurry. Bye," I had found my bag and started to leave.

"Come on now, surely you have an hour to spare?" This Pierre-guy was really starting to annoy me.

Suddenly I got a very devious idea…

"You know what?" I said. "I do have an hour to spare…"

Pierre's eyes lit up. "Great," he started to say, but I didn't give him a chance to finish his sentence.

Merciless I continued, "I have an hour to spare, before I go back to my school, which is on a boat where I'll meet my very very very hot boyfriend with his ocean blue-green eyes and blonde hair and I'll tell him that I love him."

I pretended to leave and when he didn't follow me, I turned around. Pierre looked a little taken aback.

"Pierre," I smiled. "You coming?"

"You know what, girl. I think I'll just wait here for my parents' flight and leave with them for Europe."

"You do that, I'm off to go meet my boyfriend. Bye!"

And I continued my way out of the airport grinning.

_**Back on the S.S. Tipton. (Moseby just got the call from Bailey to meet them and Dr. Spalding at the Gemini-project.)**_

MOSEBY POV :

My phone started ringing and I cursed the day the person on the other end was born.

Grumbling I answered it, "This is Marion Moseby. How may I help you?"

"Mr. Moseby, it's Bailey. Me, London, Woody, Zack and Cody really need your help."

I sighed. "What did Zack break, therefore making Cody try to fix it and made it even more of a mess?"

I heard London and probably Woody chuckling on the other end.

Even my date had to smother her laugh in her napkin. Bailey on the other hand was not amused.

"Mr. Moseby, don't say that about my boyfriend. He may be in a very dangerous situation. The dolphins told London what was happening at the Gemini-project and Dr. Spalding is very concerned about the twins. Hey!"

Next thing I know, it was London cackling in my ear.

"Yeah, and the dolphins said that dr. Olsen was going to merge them together! Hey!"

Again with the 'Hey!'. And as I expected now I heard Woody on the other end.

"Yes, Mr. Moseby. You've got to come help us. Bring the police with you because before you know, Zack and Cody are transformed into dr. Olsen's evil minions…"

Annoyed by Woody's over imagination, I said. "Fine, so you think Zack and Cody are in trouble and dr. Spalding agrees with that?"

"I do," was the muffled response. I guess Bailey put her phone on speaker.

"Fine, I'll be on my way." Just when I was about to hang up, I heard Bailey call my name.

"What's wrong, Bailey?" I asked genuinely concerned.

Hey, even though Zack and Cody are responsible for 95% of the havoc on this ship, doesn't mean I don't like them… I've watched those to grow up since they were 11. You can't not care about them.

"Maya is on her way to the ship. Can you tell someone what's happening so they can tell her when she arrives?"

"I'll make sure to tell Miss Tutweiller what's going on and she'll be happy to help."

Emma was sitting across from me and although she didn't know what I needed help with, she nodded without hesitation.

"Thank you, Mr. Moseby. See you in a bit." And she hung up.

"Marion, what's going on?" Emma asked me. She looked scared.

"The twins are in a bit of trouble. Big trouble…"

"What happened?"

"I have no idea, to be honest. Something about an evil professor, an army of brainwashed kids and the twins about to be merged into one… The good professor, Dr. Spalding, goes along with their story so I need to round up some police officers and make my way over there."

"Well, I'll go with you." She said.

"You can't, sorry. Maya is heading over here and she needs to know what's happening. Will you tell her?"

"Of course, Marion."

"Thanks, Emma." And I got up and ready to leave. I already took my cell out of my pocket to call Kirby. He may not be the brightest owl in the cage, but he genuinely cares about those boys and I bet he would do anything for them.

"Marion," I turned around and she leaned in to kiss me on the cheek. I blushed.

"Be careful," she whispered and she went over to the smoothie bar to get to Maya as soon as the girl arrived.

_Okay then, here we go. Another case of getting them out of trouble. Just like the time here on the boat with the Kidney of the Sea or the time in London with the croquet-match… _I smiled at the memories and left the ship.

_**Fast forward to the moment where Maya arrives on the ship**_

MAYA POV :

When I got on board, I left my luggage in a luggage-cart and went off in search of Mr. Moseby and/or Zack. I arrived in the lobby and I didn't see Mr. Moseby anywhere.

_Well, _I thought,_ it probably has been quiet on the ship with the twins and especially Zack gone. He must be up on the Sky Deck enjoying a smoothie._

I was on my way to the smoothie-bar when I got a text from Bailey.

_**STAY on the ship. W, L, Mr. M**_ _**& I are off to save twins asses. Ms. T. is going to explain everything. We'll soon be back. Prepare your declaration of love for Zack. He'll probably do the same. TTYL. xoxo –Bailey**_

_Shit, _I thought. _Zack's in danger. I knew it. I knew I should have stayed here on the boat. Gosh, I have to find miss Tutweiller._

I ran up to Easy Squeezy when I saw James, the bartender, making a smoothie. I quickly went over and called his name.

"James," I said. "Have you seen miss T. ? I really need to speak with her."

"Sure," he said. "She's right over there. Pacing. I heard she was waiting for you."

"Thanks," I yelled over my shoulder and I hurried over to miss T.

"Miss Tutweiller," I panted. "What's going on? Where's Zack? Where are the others? Why are they in danger? What's going on? When are we leaving?"

"Maya," she had to scream to get me to stop rambling. "I have no idea where Zack or any of the others is. We are not leaving and they're being held captive by some crazy professor whose going to merge Zack and Cody together."

"WHAT?" I thought I was going to faint. "I'm going to kill him!"

"Who? The professor?"

"No, Zack! 'Relax Maya, nothing is going to happen. The weird feeling you've been having is probably the being-away-from-each-other-thing. We'll soon be back together!' Aargh, why does he have to be so… so…"

"Annoyingly brave? Trusting ? Or just naïve?"

"Miss T., not helping!"

"Maya, I get that most of your friends are now in a bit of a sticky situation, as well as your boyfriend, but why are you so stressed out? They'll probably be back here before you know it! They will be fine! Everything is going to work out!"

I didn't realize I had started crying until miss Tutweiller gave me a tissue and pulled me into her side.

"What if they aren't ? What if they're not okay? What if Zack's dead by the time I get to him and I never got the chance to tell him I love him?"

I felt miss T. freeze.

"You love Zack?"

"Yes, so much it is practically tearing my heart in two knowing that he's in danger and I can't do anything."

"Maya," she said in that 'I can't believe this, I'm so happy right now'-voice of hers. **(A/N : You know, the voice she uses when she says ; 'And Cody, Cody, Cody, Cody,' in S03E016 The Play's the thing.)**

"I'm so glad you found something to love in Zack. I never thought I would see the day a girl told me she loved Zack Martin."

I pulled my face out of her shoulder and glared at her.

"What's not to love? He's great at sports, he's a good friend, he stole his brother's six-month-plan to woo me, he can be awfully romantic and he's so hot it should be illegal. He's just… My guy you know…?"

"I do," she said. "I know exactly how you feel."

"You do?"

"I do."

And with that we waited for our men to come back to us…

_At the Gemini-project. The twins are about to be merged together. (I'm not going to use the whole dialogue… It would make the chapter way too long_…)

ZACK POV :

I couldn't believe my eyes when I woke up. I was trapped on this thing and I couldn't move my arms or my legs.

_Boy, _I thought,_am I in trouble ! I'm held captive on this table-kind-of-thing, my brother's still unconscious, this crazy professor is trying to merge us together and to top it all off ; I haven't told my girlfriend of 5 __**(A/N : lucky guess ;)) **__months that I love her. And with things looking the way they did, I don't think I'll ever get the chance._

I could feel Cody waking up a little bit away from me. Remembering our telepathic connection, I started to talk.

_Hey, little bro, _I said or thought or whatever, _I always said your school-obsession would one day kill you. I just never thought I would die of school related stuff too…_

I saw Cody grinning.

_What's going on, Zacky? _I heard.

_I have no idea, Codester. I just know that we are in serious trouble and I really really hope that you and that girlfriend of yours have some kind of love-connection so she knows we need to be rescued._

_Believe me, I have never ever wanted to see her or Moseby more than now._

_So, what do we do?_

Right at that moment, when dr. 'I'm completely nuts' Olsen wanted to begin his speech, the door flew open.

Cody and I saw London, Woody, Dr. Spalding coming in. And then I felt my heart flip ; just when I thought Maya was here too and my body reacted faster than my mind, I remembered the physical connection between me and Cody.

It was his body's reaction to Bailey. I couldn't help but be disappointed.

_Did she not love me enough to come and rescue me?_

_Zack! _I heard Cody scream in my head. _Maya loves you ! Do you hear me? She loves you! So if she's not here, I think she is waiting for you on the boat. _ _I guess everyone left in a hurry and sent her a text. Seeing as Miss T. isn't here, I suppose she stayed behind on the boat to inform Maya of what is happening…_

Realizing my twin was once again right, I smiled at him and thanked him wordlessly.

All this time our ghosts, spirits or whatevers were in the air arguing in which brain they would go. I agreed with my whatever and I felt Cody rolling his eyes at me.

Based on what I heard from Bailey, we were doing a great job and surprisingly fast Cody and I were free.

I ran over to London and Woody and begged them to hug me. I really needed to feel the physical contact.

"Maya's waiting for you on the boat," London whispered in my ear. "She was so worried when you stopped answering your phone she got on the next flight from New York and we probably just missed each other."

I felt my heart grow at least 5 sizes knowing my girl was waiting for me. I kissed London on the cheek thanking her for the kind words.

Looking over at my brother, I felt a pang of pain in my chest. He and Bailey were currently engaged in a very intense game of tonsil hockey **(A/N : I know, I know, it was a sweet little kiss in the movie but hey, this is my story! Deal with it!) **and it didn't seem like they were going to come up for air any time soon.

"Don't worry, buddy," I heard Woody say in my ear. "In at the most 2 hours you'll have your girl in your arms."

"No way!" London interrupted.

"What do you mean 'No way!' ?" I asked. I was still watching my brother and Bailey. It was like a car accident with the bodies still lying there. Nauseating, but still, you can't tear your eyes away from it.

"I mean ; 'No way am I going to let my best friend suffer and miss his girlfriend for 2 hours straight when I can just get the Tipton helicopter to pick us up?"

I hugged London until she couldn't breathe anymore. She just giggled.

Moseby had by then arrived with Kirby and a bunch of other police men but I didn't have the patience to tell them everything. I just wanted to get back to the boat.

_Go, _I heard Cody say in my head, _take the helicopter. Bailey and I and Woody and Moseby will take care of this. As will dr. Spalding. Go to Maya and tell her you love her!_

_Thanks, bro! I won't forget this! I swear!_

_You better not! _But I could practically feel him smiling and I saw him linking his hand with Bailey's. No way was he mad right now!

"Zack, helicopter's here! Let's go!" London yelled.

I looked at Moseby and by the look on his face, Cody had told him what I was going to do… Because he nodded and if I wasn't fooling myself he looked proud of us.

_He is, _Cody said. _Proud of you, I mean. You should have seen the look on his face when I told him you want to leave this place as fast as you possibly can so you can go and find Maya._

_Thanks bro, again ! I swear, if I wasn't in such a hurry, I would kiss you!_

_Save your kisses for Maya, idiot!_

_Hey Codes?_

_Yeah?_

_Thanks for saving my ass this evening!_

_No problem._

_Hey, I love you, you know that right?_

_Yeah, I love you, too. But why do you say that?_

_Because, I could have lost you tonight and just because I didn't tonight, doesn't mean I can't tomorrow or any other day. And I want you to know that I love you._

_Same here, Zacky, but now go! Maya is waiting…_

I smiled because I knew it was true. My girl was waiting for me. And knowing that, made me smile. It made me happy. She was waiting and probably worried sick, because I love her. And I'm going to tell her that…

The helicopter went up and headed for the ship.

The pilot signed us that there were 15 to 20 minutes left before I had my Maya in my arms. I felt a tear make its way down my cheek…

**Note from the author : A little bit longer this chapter but I like it. Tell me what you think! And BTW ; there will be an epilogue. Don't you all want to see what happens when Zack gets back on the ship? Let me know in a review! ****  
**


	4. Epilogue

I love you, Maya

Note from the author : Hey all! Here it is! Finally! The last chapter of 'I love you, Maya'. I really hope you've all enjoyed this story and you will read and like the next one(s). The next one will be called 'Thanks for being here, Zack' and I'm going to upload a preview of the story. It will probably be a one-shot or at the very most a two-shot. I'm going for sweet and brotherly love in this fic. Leave 5 reviews and I'll upload the complete story. Stay tuned and enjoy the last chapter of 'I love you, Maya'.

Disclaimer : I do not own the Suite Life On Deck. ;(

MAYA POV :

I was a complete wreck. I mean, seriously, how long does it take Zack to get back to this bloody boat so I make the hell out with him?! I bet he would enjoy seeing me like this... I've been pacing the same 5 meters for the past 2 and a half hours. I probably look like a chicken with its head cut off.

Realizing I could do nothing but drink a smoothie and wait, I took a seat at the smoothie-bar and started thinking.

_Knowing Zack, he's probably going to act all tough and macho pretending like nothing very exciting or dangerous had happened this past week. Well, he's going to be lucky if he survives this night. I plan on hugging him until curfew, sneaking in his room and sleeping in his bed. Just sleeping. And he'll be very happy if I leave him out of my sight for even a minute during the next semester._

Absent mindedly I drank my smoothie and suddenly heard a weird noise. I looked up at the sky and saw a dark helicopter flying over the ship. Rolling my eyes, I realized that at least London has escaped so the others couldn't be that far behind.

I suddenly felt my phone buzzing.

_**Watch out. Zack has arrived on the ship. –London.**_

_Watch out? _I thought. _What for? _

I quickly typed a reply and let her know where I was.

And then I had 5 minutes at the most to gather all of my New York-toughness and courage for one of the most important moments of my live. For the first time ever, I was going to tell a boy I loved him.

I took out my pocket mirror and fluffed my hair up a bit, applied some more mascara and gave my empty cup to James. Wouldn't want it to go flying overboard when I kisses the hell out of Zack, would I ? And I sat, waiting for the man of my teenage-dreams...

ZACK POV :

When I felt the helicopter starting to land, I saw London quickly typing a text to someone.

"Who are you texting?" I couldn't help but asking.

"Maya," she answered.

"Why? She's my girlfriend..."

"I know, but I wanted to give her a heads up and tell her that she should go look for a helmet..."

"Why?"

"Because, knowing you, you're going to take her in your arms, dip her and make out with her until you can't help your raging teen-male-hormone-thingies and you're going to let her fall."

"You're probably right. About the taking her in my arms, dipping her and making out with her- part. But not the letting-her-fall-part. I'm perfectly capable of keeping my girl in my arms."

"Well then, loverboy," I grinned at her choice of words. "You better get your ass up to the Sky Deck because that's where your girl is waiting for you."

I gave London a quick hug and said ; "I owe you, London. For the helicopter-flight, the encouraging words and just for being my friend."

"You know it," she laughed. "Now go!"

And I did. I got out of the helicopter and ran up to the Sky Deck, where my girl was waiting for me.

MAYA POV :

When I heard him yell ; "MAYA!" my heart skipped a few beats. I turned around so quickly in my seat that I ended up needing a helping hand. I quickly thanked the person who helped me and I started running.

"ZACK!" I sobbed. I couldn't help it.

Once I reached him, I threw my arms around his neck and he wrapped his so tight around my waist I thought he would squeeze the life out of my kidneys. But I refused to let it bother me.

I tilted my face towards his and his lips met mine in a kiss full of passion and longing and love. So much unspoken love. I knew this was it. It was now or never.

"Remember when you left and I needed to tell you something?" I asked through my tears.

He nodded, but his face seemed set in stone. "I remember, honey. But it can wait. Because I have something much more important to say and I won't let anyone interrupt."

Just at that moment, I saw Reina and those blonde English twins coming over to Zack.

"Hey, Zacky," Reina said. "I heard what happened. I can't believe you were so brave..."

"Really brave," one of those blonde nitwits said.

I felt my blood boiling when I saw Reina wrapping her hand around Zack biceps. I'll admit, and I'll be the first one to do so, Zack has really nice biceps. In fact, Zack has really nice everythings but they're mine. And then I heard something that made my boiling blood turn into ice. From shock.

"Look girls, as much of a player I was 7 months ago, I don't care about you three at all. In fact, right now, you're only annoying me. I'll admit, you're three very attractive girls but the most attractive and beautiful and gorgeous and stunning one of all is standing right here. Or she was, until you stepped in my way. So if you don't mind... Scram!"

Their shoulders dropped and their stupid faces fell. I smirked. And then one of those English bitches crossed the line.

She buried her face in Zack's neck and breathed in his cologne. His smell. The gesture was so intimate that I saw red. I literally growled.

"Listen here, blonde bimbo," I snapped. "The one whose smell you're breathing in, is my boyfriend. We've been dating for 5 months and I'm not sorry at all to tell you that you've crossed the line. Back off and get going, because I'm very close to slapping the hell out of you. Zack is mine, understood?"

She shivered but she looked like she had gotten the message. But seeing Zack after this week for the first time, made me do weird stuff.

The hot tub was closed off because there was this performance tonight and I used that opportunity.

"Everyone," I yelled. "I want to say something."

Making sure I held everyone's attention, I looked Zack dead in the eye and said ;

"Zack Martin is mine. I don't want to see any girl near him that wants to be more than friends. And for those who want to know what would happen if they did come near, well let me say this ; I grew up in New York City, people. Just don't forget that. It might save your face."

Every girl stood shell shocked and even Zack had his eyebrow arched. I went over to him and grabbed his hand.

"Now, what is it you wanted to say that is so important that what I have to say has to wait?"

Zack took a deep breath and looked me in the eyes. I felt like drowning in those eyes.

"I love you, Maya. And I'm sorry it took me so long to get it out, but I do. I love you so much that it literally hurt me to be away from you this week. And I don't want to go through this ever again. I love you, I love you, I love you and I swear I'll do everything possible to make you happy."

I saw the tears in his eyes and said ; "Zack, why are you crying ? Is it because you think I don't love you back? Honey, you should know better. Zack, you've been the reason that I keep breathing for the past 5 months. The reason I get out of bed and the only guy I think about. I love you too, Zack. More than you could ever imagine..."

I couldn't help the fresh wave of tears when I said that. And it looked like Zack couldn't either.

I kissed him on the lips and the world was right again. I could still however feel the glares I got from Reina and her posse so I decided to annoy them some more.

I tangled my fingers in that blonde hair, pulled him a little bit closer to me so our bodies were flush together and glided my tongue over his bottom lip seeking entrance.

But before we could that far, we heard a very well-known cough. Moseby. Without a doubt.

"While I am very glad there is a girl who could keep this hooligan in line, I would prefer it if you took this make-out session somewhere else where you won't scare my passengers."

I could swear he smiled.

"Sure thing, Moseby." Zack said. He leaned over and whispered something in Moseby's ear. They hugged and Zack took my hand and intertwined our fingers. He gave my hand a squeeze and said;

"Moseby let us go for our shift. We have no curfew tonight and he even gave us permission to sleep in the same room, in the same bed as long as we are both wearing pajamas."

"Zack, that's great. And even if he hadn't given us permission, I would still have sneaked in your room and bunked there. You mister, are not leaving my side the rest of the week and probably a few weeks after that."

"Sweetie, if that means being in your company the whole day, having the whole day to make out with you and adore you and spoil you then I wouldn't leave your side in 100 years."

"You know, you could be a poet," I grinned.

"Sure, and then I'll name my first poem 'My oh Maya'."

"You're so sappy..." I grinned.

"I know and you love it."

"I do... But you know what I love most of all?"

"Videogames and cheese cake?"

"Yes... and ?"

"Me?"

"Ding, Ding, Ding, we have a winner."

"And my price is?"

"A very deep and sensual kiss from the stunning Maya Benett," I said trying to sound sexy.

"I will happily take that price."

"I thought you would," I grabbed his hand and started to lead him to the girls hallway.

"Why are we here?" he asked.

"Well, Moseby did give us permission to sleep in the same bed, but I'll need my pj's." I reasoned. "And besides, he never said it couldn't be sexy pajamas. How do you like silk?" I added in my 'sexy' voice.

"I love it," he grumbled in my neck.

Once we arrived at my cabin I opened the door and found a note from Addison, saying she was on the Sky Deck meeting Woody and wouldn't be back until 10:000 PM. That gave us half an hour.

Zack had read the note and by the look in his eyes things were about to get hot in this room. He walked over to me and I gave myself over to the sensations.

ZACK POV :

I crossed the room and went over to Maya. I grabbed her by the hips and led her over to her bed. I started to lower her to her bed and she went along with it. I kissed her deep and begged for entrance which she soon granted.

I set out to rediscover that sweet sweet mouth of hers and I felt her hands tracing the waistline of my shirt.

She traced the muscles on my stomach and my chest. I groaned.

Suddenly I heard a knock on the door and I moaned into her neck...

"Come in," she said. She must've seen the look on my face because she shrugged and said ; "Hey, we were just making out. Nobody's harmed."

Addison came in, took a look at us and left the room again.

Maya and I burst out laughing and decided to head up to my room.

On our way to my room, we saw light coming out of Cody's room. Raising my eyebrow at Maya, I got curious and listened a little more closely.

And then we heard Bailey's famous chuckle and Cody's laugh. Maya and I had to keep each other upright. I felt my phone buzzing.

_**Bailey's crashing with Cody. I got kicked out ;) and will bunk with Addison. You take Maya? Don't think that will be a problem. –Woody.**_

I smiled at the message and showed Maya the text. She took my phone from me and typed a reply. I read it and couldn't help it. I felt the tears leave my eyes from laughing so hard.

Maya had written : _**I will take Maya. Over and over again. Whenever you need Addison close, just kick Maya out and she'll find me. You might want to stay away from your cabin. It won't be pretty. You also might want to stay away from mine. Things can get quite loud tonight.**_

I could see Woody's face and started laughing all over again. I led Maya inside and we had the night of our lives... Playing games on my computer, looking at photographs, having a video-chat with her brothers and my mom... This was life like we like it...

**Note from the author : That's it people! Second story finished! I'm going to finish to ones in the in progress-pile and I'll get **


End file.
